<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Opportunities by Colaessence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989042">Missed Opportunities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaessence/pseuds/Colaessence'>Colaessence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tri-point Star [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But a lil more angst, Comments are appreciated, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mental Breakdown, Slow Burn, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaessence/pseuds/Colaessence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz missed the last carriage to the emperor's coven, and is stuck with the most stuck up triclops in the school. So Luz decides to try and show Boscha around the school. As if Boscha hasn't seen everything...has she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tri-point Star [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My First Fic! An AU Where luz missed the field trip and instead spends the day with Boscha. I hope it is up to par!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My First work, and hopefully not my last, Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was blitzing through the streets, carrying a half-made lunch.</p><p>Rushing through the market to try and make it. Waking up twenty minutes late and no Eda to get her to school, she had to be fast. Avoiding all the crazy items for sale. Like ever-changing eye colors, A dog with a cat head, two seemingly evil twins, and a...skull singing sonnets? The human lightly smacked herself "Focus!" she laughed to herself. "Emperor's coven here I come!"</p><p>Boscha stirred awake from her nightmare.</p><p>Reaching for her scroll checking the time. 20 minutes late, not the latest she's ever been. She sat up from her still slightly damp pillow, turned off her humidifier and slowly went through her routine. Too tired to go through her pep talk, she resummoned her scroll, and tried to call one more time. No answer. Amity must be busy. Boscha slowly made her way downstairs and out the door, walking through the forest path on the way to school.</p><p>Strolling through the orange trees, listening to the crunch of leaves under her feet. The walk to school was always calming, not so much back. Her scroll made good company in the morning. In no less than five minutes, she came to the clearing outside of the school. It was empty as expected, silent as she walked up the fro-</p><p>"WAH!" the human landed in a pile of swept leaves. "I'm Okay! Ice spells are hard to aim!"" Luz began her jog into the building, running past the potion witch. Attempting to avoid another confrontation. "Hey, wait!" Boscha called after her, with no response. She put her scroll away and began walking to the potions wing.</p><p>Luz was jogging through the Vacant halls, finally coming to the cafeteria. Still no witch around. "Noceda!" It was the potions teacher. "Aren't you supposed to be on the trip to the emperor's coven?" The teacher was a little skinny, and holding up way more than she could handle in materials. "I am, Ms. Mix! just a little lost, where are we supposed to go for the carriages?" Lus began taking stuff off of the teacher's pile of bottles, exotic plants and other oddities. "They already left deary" The light quickly sunk from Luz's expression, she stayed up all night reading about the healing hat. An artifact, that if she had it, Eda wouldn't have to worry about her elixir anymore. </p><p>Right as Boscha turned the corner to the potions wing of the building "Boscha! could you help Luz carry all of this to the potions room?" Boscha turned and almost winced at the creaky voice of her teacher. Rolling her eyes "Yes Ms. Mix" And she came over and grabbed the rest of the supplies and let the teacher leave. "Come on." Boscha turned and started walking.</p><p>Luz's footsteps were so quiet compared to her usual self. She caught the witch in front of her sneaking looks, as if she didn't trust Luz to pay attention enough to follow her properly. Boscha was a little shaken by the human's silence. Relieved but shaken. It felt unnatural and see such a blank look on the energy ball in front of her, almost like a dying light, or a dimming sun. "We're here" she opened the door with a spell and placed the various objects on the teacher's desk and Luz followed suit. The human quickly moving away from the witch, finding a work set across the room to get anything done today. Boscha summoned her scroll, eyeing the same posts as this morning. After sitting in nothing but the sound of moving equipment, Boscha sighed. </p><p>"Hey hu- Luz?". The human was slow to turn around and looked back at the witch with the same blank face.</p><p>"What, Boscha." Boscha felt physically threatened by the cold tone, it was as rich with frost, like the cold air of the knee. "Wh-" she took a second to look at the girl's defeated posture. "What work do you have to do?" Luz perked up and eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>"Come again?" slowly turning to face the triclops, the witch in question rolled her eyes. "What work do you have to do? I'm not gonna sit in silence all day, and Blight is still nowhere to be found." Luz blinked, slowly registering what she just heard, and turned to the witch with the smallest smile. "Well I have work to do in all my classes, still sure you want to help me?" Boscha rolled her eyes again.</p><p>"Yeah, How bad can it be?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter one done! I only hope to make a crackship look even remotely sane</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plant Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Green thumb, Red thumb</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I'm keeping everyone in Character, writing this has been so much fun so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Help me clean up, this is due next week so it can wait till the end."</p><p>Boscha nodded in response, turning off the fire and putting the bottles and cauldron away. "So what are we doing first?" </p><p>Luz brought her hand to her chin, humming quietly in response. "Plant coven, I need help pulling weeds and I Kinda don't want them eating me." She rubbed the back of her neck, remembering the last time she was in the greenhouse.</p><p> Boscha smiled at the thought, but quickly it wore away. Plant magic was her worst subject, but technically they would be killing plants, which was a little more her forte. "Okay, but how are we going to get into the greenhouse? it should be locked today, and the locks in is place can't just be forced open." Luz brought her hand to her chin again. Then grabbed a piece of chalk. "Let's see, if I remember this right it should be..." Suddenly it hit her she wasn't alone. </p><p>"Boscha close your eyes and take my hand." The witch glared back at the human "Why? what are you doing?" Luz rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just do it, and we can get into the greenhouse." Boscha hesitantly grabbed the human's hand. It was surprisingly warm and kinda sof- "you alright?" Luz caught the triclops in her thought and Boscha just nodded, and closed her eyes</p><p>After a short walk through the room of shortcuts. Luz finally let go of Boscha's hand, and the witch promptly opened her eyes. Her senses reacting to the change in light, "How did you do that?" </p><p>"Human magic" Luz sang back with a small smile. The witch would roll her eyes, but they wouldn't move, so she just shot back a friendly glare. She began to sit on an orange plush chair. "So what are we doing?" Luz turned back with a box of gardening tools, "Well we can start with we- Boscha!"</p><p>Luz quickly dropped her stuff and pulled the confused witch from her seat, as the seat shook slightly and snapped shut, opening and closing as if it was chewing. "It's best you sit on the table in here..." Boscha nodded, horrified. 

</p><p>This is something they let half a witch Willow grow? </p><p>"Please tell me that is a weed I can burn." the human sighed in response. "Sadly no, but there are some weeds you can pull across the room" the witch tried a spell to get it over with, but the weeds seemed to grow slightly. Boscha grabbed and began trying to pull, frustrated. The things would not come out.</p><p>After about 5 minutes of pulling, the triclops let go and fell back, growling at the waste of space in front of her. "Titan, I hate this room!" The sudden noise startled the human, who was halfway through trimming some very out proportion thorns on a few three eyed roses. "Maybe a different approach could work? you might have to work with me here though, I don't exactly have a glyph for plant pulling."</p><p>Boscha got up and nodded, her tired expression showing through her frustration. "Just what are we going to do." Luz walked over and grabbed a hold of the stuck in weed, pulling and twisting it, but it wouldn't budge. "Can you cast construction coven spells?" Boscha rolled her eyes. "How hard can it be?"</p><p>Very, Very difficult</p><p>The human and the triclops were currently running from a monstrous, moving, mass of weeds. Following them around every corner with one eye blooming from the flower in the center. "You could've just said no!" The human took out a notepad and began scribbling ice glyphs. Boscha kept running with frizzled hair, and tears building in her eyes.</p><p>Another mistake, then she felt her rage build again. "Hey! I did it, I just missed!" Luz wished she had time to scold the witch, before rounding the corner and setting up her glyphs. Boscha looked at her with puffy, irritated eyes. "What are you doing!?" and let out a scream as she was pulled around the corner, and the human shushed her. "Just give me a..." The collection of entangled weeds turned the corner and the human was ready with three ice spells. The spikes of ice missing anything important on the empowered monstrosity as it tried to...eat the ice? </p><p>"Luz you just gave it water!" The furious triclops brought her hands to her sides in panic and pure rage. "Yeah, well do you have a better idea?" Luz was about to begin running again, rummaging through her notebook for any spell that could help.</p><p>Boscha turned to the thing she created with bloodshot eyes. With tears clouding her vision, caused by fear and regret, she casted two fire spells around her hands and grabbed the collection of plants and weeds, holding on until it was burnt to ashes.</p><p>Boscha fell on her back, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The adrenaline of something finally going right this week hit her head. "That is how you pull weeds in the potions coven!" she began laughing and Luz snickered. </p><p>"If that's what you want to think. You okay?" Boscha was finishing up her laughing fit and wiped her face clean of tears. A smile taking place instead of her signature scowl. </p><p>"Yeah, what's your next class?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, Take a guess. Healing, bard, abominations, Oh My! Thank you for reading. Constructive Criticism and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Abominations Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boscha is reminded<br/>//tw<br/>Mental breakdown</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point, I'm just trying to write a redemption arc haha,<br/>Go Luz!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Abominations." Luz helped the young witch up and scowled. Abominations was her second worst class. She hasn't found a working glyph but she can get them to be somewhat alive. "What, did one of the mud men try to eat you?" She choked out one last laugh. Boscha, after recovering from her adrenaline high, waited for the human to tell her to close her eyes. Leaving a childish smile resting on her lips.</p><p>"No, but I was almost dissected in there." The human sighed, Titan that day was awful. The triclops eyes widened in surprise, "Tell me the story on the way there."</p><p>The witch closed her eyes and outstretched her hand, and Luz brought her through the shortcuts room. The walk was a bit longer, but it was fine. The human's hand was warm and made a feeling bubble in Boscha. Undeniable but indescribable, she passed it off as the effect of human magic. Luz didn't seem to notice her confusion as the triclops brought her attention to the human's story.</p><p>"It was kinda my first day at hexside. Willow needed an abomination and well, I couldn't not help her. Plus I wanted to see the school. Amity was also kinda a jerk that day." Boscha almost opened her eyes to give the human a questioning look, but she kept them shut. "What did she do?" The witch was pulled down what felt like a ramp into the abomination class.</p><p>Luz let go of the witches hand, and she opened her eyes. "She kinda tried to get Bump to...dissect me? Oh do you know the abomination recipe?" Boscha shook her head processing the thought. Amity Blight almost second hand murdered someone? and didn't ask her to help hide the body? "Well if Amity did almost kill you, the school has enough funding for a high class healer anyway." The witch grabbed a paper on the teacher's desk. "Is this it? Newt eyes, drain-caps, and...bone marrow?"</p><p>The human looked back, peeking over a cauldron. "Yeah! All the ingredients are in all different cabinets, I'm gonna find a new cauldron." Rolling the one leftover into a far off corner, and covered it with a towel, so the abomination wouldn't respond to commands.</p><p>Boscha began opening cabinets, taking a jar of small bones, eyes, and the mushrooms leaking the purple smudge the whole coven was known for, and began reading the amounts to properly make an abomination. "Where has Amity been by the way? I haven't seen her since wi- I mean, I won the grugby game." It never felt like it, After the game Boscha took a few more looks at herself.</p><p>And really didn't like what the mirror had shown back.</p><p>"Well, at the end of the game when you tackled her you kinda..." She let the last words drop off as the witch began mixing ingredients in the cauldron she rolled over. Luz hesitated "broke her leg?"</p><p>Luz waited for the accusation she was a liar, waited for some kind of yell from the girl who she had come to expect that from.</p><p>Instead all that waited on Boscha's lips was a small curse, and in her eyes was remorse. The one 'friend' she had all her life, who wasn't only strong, yet stable. She repays that, even if it was forced kindness, with a broken leg. She's pulled out of thought with an actual pull. Into Luz's arms, a hug.</p><p>The human was quick to notice the tears building in Boscha's third eye, the other two quick to follow. Boscha didn't even notice them until she noticed the human's shoulder begin to have droplets. She began to shake and shut her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms around the human in front of her. The stupid facade breaking down, and the stupid shaking woul-</p><p>"Shh, cariño. It's ok, I'm here. Let it all out." Luz let the shattering witch take her time. The deep breathing collapsed into frequent shallow hiccups. The human slowly rubbed her back with her hand, "It's okay, Amity knows you didn't mean too." The shaking only worsened, the triclops felt her legs about to give out until a quiet whisper finally broke through her panic. "Your very, very strong Boscha. You survived hexside up until now, and that's proof that your enough." </p><p>The witch fell to her knees still clutching onto the human as she lowered to the floor, taking her with her, Luz letting her hold on for dear life. "She hates me! She Hates Me!" The bubbling mix of oddities was left to rot through Boscha's ragged cries.  </p><p>Luz could let the thing die for all she cared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Beast-keeping Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's have a nice fluffy time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud cries and accusations became small whimpers and sobs.</p><p>Then the sobs became small hiccups and Boscha finally pulled herself up, with one deep sigh. Her bun fell loose while she was bawling like a child.</p><p>"Let's fix this batch, it had to go bad by now" The triclops third eye wouldn't let the human out of her sight. Luz just stood and ignored the staring eye, and was met with a different one. "You sure? It's never stared back before." Luz said, waving at the eye. </p><p>Boscha just rested her head on the cauldron. "We can try it later, We can go to the next class if you'd like?" Luz held out her hand and the witch's third eye just watched the hand. Boscha didn't move, Luz decided it was enough to brush her hair. The witch relaxed into the touch, then mumbled something incoherent</p><p>"Wha?" The human paused the petting session. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>The question shook Luz's head. Several answered flickered through her head, mostly more anime-ish then she would like. Ooo That last one sounded like a certain uncle.</p><p>"I can give you the answer that makes you feel better, or the real one" Boscha gave her a stern look with her two eyes, yet her third looked as if it was pleading.</p><p>Luz sighed, "I've been on the isles long enough to know the difference between someone who is actually bad, and someone trying to protect herself." Boscha lifted her head up and looked the human in the eyes. "And sometimes, the danger is gone, but the walls are so strongly upheld years before. They need a little bit more firepower." Luz lifted her hand off the triclops head and ran to the board. "And some people just need that chance to be themselves." </p><p>"Ready to go?" The human extended her free hand. The triclops took it and pulled her into one last hug, it was quick, but felt necessary. Closing her eyes, as a smile crept up to her face "Yeah, what's next?"</p><p>Luz pulled Boscha into the shortcuts room. "Beast-keeping, Honestly I just have to give Bill a bath." The witch didn't hear a thing the human just said, too occupied on the fact Luz kept rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.</p><p>When they eventually ended up in the beast-keeping's tracks Barn, Animals stayed in their stalls. Griffons were asleep on the top floor, while chimera's were below. The smell of all the animals flooded Boscha's nose and she knew exactly where she was. "Bleh! Beast-keeping? Why would you want to take care of animals all day?" </p><p>Luz rolled her eyes and slowly walked over to the closed door. "Because, beast buddy?" Boscha gave her a questioning look as a wolf about 3 times her size walked out of the stall Luz opened, And the human's eyes widened in realization. "Bill, No!" The wolf had more than 2 eyes and a coat of grey-silver. To be precise, 6 eyes lining from the nose, to the top of the head, and all six of them stared at Boscha. The witch didn't dare to move until the beast huffed in her face and walked by.</p><p>"That is your 'assignment'?" The human nodded in response as she ran to the buckets the beast was approaching, and began tossing water onto the beast that sat still patiently. "I spent about a day trying to tame him since no one else will take him, he used to try and eat a lot of kids." </p><p>"...Like who?" Luz went on to name about every kid Boscha is known to be 'friends' with. "He's like, beast of the oracle track, apparently he likes to eat really awful people, apparently they taste the best" The beasts response was a confirming growl as the triclops moved towards him. </p><p>"Did he stop after you tamed him?" Luz shook her head. The fear in made the witch's eyes grow wide, until her worry was met with a wet nose to the cheek. "That means he likes you!" The human was on the beast's shoulder with a mop scrubbing him down. Boscha just shook her head, "Get down, I have magic remember?"</p><p>"Oh...right" Luz slid down the back of the beast and Boscha used a few floating spells to dose him in water. "You might wanna put up a barrier of some kind." The human retreated to an empty stall while the witch wasn't paying attention. "Wh-" </p><p>Bill shook the soapy water from his coat, barely avoiding getting the little triclops wet. He curled up into a sleeping posture and waited as Luz rushed out from her hiding spot. "Wow, Usually he just doses me in wa-" Bill shook his tale and water went flying into the humans mouth, Leaving her sputtering and coughing, and Boscha laughing.</p><p>This laugh sounded different. It had a different weight to it. Luz couldn't describe it, but refused to let it go. "He likes after-bath pets, you want the honors?" The witch's laughing slowly died down and she nodded. His coat was soft and almost silky, "You sure the name Bill fits him" The human shook her head moving to pet the mentioned beasts head. "It's a name another student gave him, What do you want to name him?" She gave the triclops a small smile. </p><p>"Let's name him Lore" The wolf perked up at it's new name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Light renaming of the chapter's to track, Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Illusion Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz has a different way of making Illusions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Illusion was so difficult, but so much fun! hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human got up, wiping dirt off of her uniform, Boscha following suit. "You ready to say goodbye to Lore?."</p><p>The witch nodded lightly, petting the beast one last time. Lore touched her nose with his, leaving Boscha giggling and Luz smiling. The human held out her hand, and the witch removed her hand from the wolf's head, making the creature whine. The sound tugged on Boscha's heart, making her act on impulse, after closing her eyes and holding the human's hand.</p><p>"I'll make sure to visit!" The witch opened her eyes as she was pulled into the secret room of shortcuts, and was shocked. The room was huge, how could something like this fit in the scho-</p><p>"Boscha, close your eyes and take my hand."</p><p>Luz's earlier words rang through her head, so instead of letting her mistake be found out, she closed her eyes and calmed herself. To distract herself, she began running her thumb across the human's knuckles. "Hey, Luz?" earning the triclops a hum from the human, "I can visit him right?" The human nodded, then remembered the witch couldn't exactly see. "Yeah, If you don't he will try to come see you." A few giggles ran through the human, earning a smile from Boscha. She passed it off as being happy about Lore.</p><p>She felt Luz let go again, her smile fading. "Welcome Boscha, To the Illusion track!" The associated Jazz hands felt necessary, leaving the witch looking around for theatrics, and the human following soon after. "Is there supposed to be lights or something or..." Luz brought a hand to her head. "We didn't come through the door, so no new entrance lights..." She pouted, Leaving the triclops snickering.</p><p>"So what could possibly be the illusion track's assignment for a human?" Boscha seemed to have her usual challenging tone back, as Luz was readying the room for a performance.</p><p>"To Wow The Crowd!" The human spun with a hop and an ice spell encased the room in almost nothing but severed mirrors, making the witch flinch before she sat on a desk in the center. "How are you going to do that? I'm guessing you don't have any glyphs for this." Luz moved a mirror of ice and grabbed a top hat from a cabinet. "I, in fact, do not. So we make the best with what I have." With a bright smile she threw down two spells, one ice and one fire, making a puff of steam and the human seemed to disappear.</p><p>The witch looked around the room to see the human behind her, leaving her confused. "How did you..?" </p><p>"How did I what?" Boscha flinched, quickly turning around in the direction of the voice, to find nothing but the hat and turned back around to three Luzes holding light spells. "How the- I thought you said you didn't have a spell for this?" Another Luz walked around to Boscha's side with the hat. "I don't, but smoke, light, and mirrors are all human magic." She said with a determined smile, shaking away the light spells, making her self made triplets fade. </p><p>"All I need you to help me with is setting up the room for my performance next class." She handed Boscha a few altered light glyphs. "You don't have to worry about touching these, but the rest you would. They activate on touch." Boscha began poking the papers, yet the picture of birds with two diamonds did nothing. "How do these work?"</p><p>The human had placed a few modified fire glyphs under some tables, as a realization hit her. "Well usually when you touch them they activate, but you wouldn't happen to know a fireproofing spell, would you?" Boscha nodded and quickly cast a spell around the room. "Well how do these one's work?" Luz smiled, no one had ever asked her about stuff like this. "The ones we're holding only activate under a certain temperature, I went to the knee and figured these out." Boscha's eyes widened in surprise. "You went to the knee?!" The human nodded, giggling at the triclops reaction.</p><p>"You are full of surprises Noceda." Boscha shook her head smiling. "Where should I put these?" Luz responded by pointing up and pouting. "The one place I can't reach." Boscha chuckled again and began casting spells, sticking the glyphs to the roof. After she was done, she watched the human walk round the room, placing glyphs under tables.</p><p>She took a deep breath and began to speak. "About what happened in the Abominations Track, I-..uhh..." The human almost shot up but she hit her head on the desk, her eyes wide. "Ow!"</p><p>After properly getting up. She rubbed the back of her neck, "You don't have to talk about it if your not ready, Boscha." Her smile was heartfelt and sincere, even if her head was still rich with pain.</p><p>The triclops nodded and took a deep breath, and began quietly. "I know Amity doesn't like me, and our friendship was really... forced by our parents, and even though it was forced, she still showed me glimpses of kindness and those mean a lot to me. Today you've been repeatedly kind to me even after how I treated you, Willow, and Gus and... I apologize." Luz smiled at the girl. "I'll forgive you and let you know, Amity doesn't hate you. She still talks about you sometimes, she just wants you to be better." The human began to place glyphs again, this time Ice glyphs along the windows. "I want to be, but I don't know the first step." Boscha's gaze hit the floor, except her third eye was watching the human work.</p><p>Luz hummed in response, thinking. "Act more like you have today" Boscha gave back a questioning glance. The human placed all but the last glyph. "Today, you've been so helpful, a little more emotional, but all around, you let someone in. I think if you do that with her and more people, instead of trying to impress them, you'll get to know who's good, and who wants you to think they're good." Boscha nodded, barely understanding, as Luz sat next to her on the desk.</p><p>"Well then... Why did you help me in the abomination room? We aren't even friends."</p><p>"But we could be" The human shot her brightest smile getting her a laugh, her expression quickly dimming. Until...</p><p>"Sure, Let's be friends Noceda."</p><p>The light returned back to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Up, Understanding Each Other!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Oracle Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trust is a two way road.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We Finally Reached IT<br/>I mean...<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Nope no way to hide it This was the most planned chapter other than the last.<br/>//tw</p><p>child abuse<br/>bullying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz held out her hand, and Boscha gladly took it.</p><p>With a sing song tone, "Close your eyes." rang from the humans mouth. The witch closed her eyes promptly, and wondered what caught her vision that made her stare.</p><p>The human pulled her into the room of shortcuts as a conversation sparked from curiosity. "Which class is next?" the response was a long hum. "Oracle, this one is kinda weird." That made the triclops shiver slightly, she never liked the Oracle room, something was always staring at her. She didn't notice she squeezed the other girl's hand until a squeeze came back. A smile sneaked back onto her lips as the bubbly human rubbed her knuckles with her thumb.</p><p>The smile held until the human's let go of her hand, and that same 'watched' feeling returned. </p><p>Luz put a hand on Boscha's shoulder as the witch opened her eyes. "We don't have to do this one Boscha..." The witch quickly shook of her nerves and smiled back at the worried girl. "No no, I told you I'd help you, so what do we have to do?" Luz's worried expression was replaced with a small smile, as she moved towards the crystal ball shelf. "Well I'm going to be honest, we use one of these guys to go through memories." She walked back with the ball and its stand in her hands. "When we both hold this, and he will help." Boscha lightly held up her hands defensively. "Isn't this like a huge invasion of privacy?"</p><p>Luz gave a small giggle and placed her hands on the orb. "No, we only share things we have in common, or things we want to share." The triclops just shrugged and put her hands on the object. Her head slightly hurt for a second, then she felt herself pulled into Luz's mind. There was a bright blue sky, and a birthday cake.</p><p>Must've been a favorite party. Boscha began walking down the street and ended up in a forest of memories. Some trees were bright evergreens, some were dry, dying trees with scratches, burn marks, and uprooted. "What the..." Boscha kept strolling through until she heard crying.</p><p>...</p><p>Luz woke up in the middle of a grudgby match, and crowds cheering. Quickly scanning the field, she found a small, red haired, triclops, with cute little pigtails. Winning her first trophy.</p><p>Then it froze. The human got up and walked off of the Bleachers and watched the triclops smile come to a standstill. Watched the image become gray and everything but the happy little triclops running to two women, who did nothing, yet her face suddenly became filled with hurt. So she picked up the little boscha and ran towards the market, and found herself in a forest like Willow's. Thankfully there was no fire... but trees were dying rapidly. They were grey, unfinished but in front, trophies held the pieces of the images that were missing.</p><p>"What happened to you cariño" The three eyed girl just stared up at her. Eyes shining with tears.</p><p>Instead of speaking, the little girl led Luz to an almost entirely torn up memory, and turned over the trophy. Leading Noceda inwards.</p><p>...</p><p>Boscha rounded the tree. The girl had her face covered in an otter onesie, crying kids were not her strong suit. She lightly patted the kid's head, making the little Noceda look up with bloodshot eyes. The sight made Boscha's chest hurt. "What's wrong?" The little girl just sniffled, getting up from her hiding spot and running into the grey trees. While Boscha was star of her team, She had to admit, Little Luz could run.</p><p>Just then the little human ran into a memory, and Boscha followed.</p><p>...</p><p>Luz ended up in a memory of baby Boscha asking what she did wrong, she was holding a medal made of silver. The voices were muffled, probably from the memory being so old, and the little triclops running up the stairs, crying. As Luz ran up to comfort the girl a knock came from the door. She watched the taller of the two women open it, expecting another grey face but it was Willow. She had flowers and tried to give one to the woman. The door was slammed in her face.</p><p>Luz continued up to Boscha's room finding nothing but a bed and empty shelves, only holding the gold trophy she watched Boscha earn. There was a trashcan...</p><p>Filled with third and second place awards.</p><p>...</p><p>Boscha entered the memory with a burning rage, she couldn't pinpoint what caused it. She watched the little Noceda's outfit change from the onesie, to a school uniform. A dress shirt and a knee length skirt, and her pace became a cautious walk. Just as she came up to her locker, covered in marking spelling "Freak, Outcast, Nuts Noceda," and more Boscha didn't dare to mention, otherwise she'd see red. "Who does this to you?" The little Noceda just spun around, holding her finger in every direction. Boscha's scowl had turned into a look of pure rage before little Noceda started walking through the hall, getting nothing but ugly looks and hushed whispers.</p><p>...</p><p>The small triclops picked up a silver medal, and the memory shifted to another. The baby Boscha was running on a track and was tripped by a girl she was passing, costing her first, winning her third. The muffled voices were loud. It seemed every memory ended the same. Even the gold trophies were only met with silence. after the fifth memory, Luz picked up the crying girl and ran, as far as her legs would take her and the little girl from there, holding her tight. Bringing her back to the lighter side of the forest. "You okay?" The little girl didn't respond, and instead ran through the trees to an open field, with 4 slim trees, barely any taller than Luz.</p><p>One was the plant monster Boscha burned. One was the magic trick Luz showed her. One was the abomination room. And One was an image of Lore. Each was growing fast and tall, But the last image was a plant in a pot, labeled 'secret.' Baby Boscha had brought it over and in the buds, Luz saw the secret room. And the sequence that went through Boscha's mind. A smile crept on her face as the little triclops went "Shh secret." And led the human into the last big memory, A picture of Amity Blight.</p><p>...</p><p>Boscha gave a death stare to every student who even smirked at little Noceda. Until she realized she was back in the forest, all the bright memories seemed to be only Luz and her mom. She really had no one else growing up huh? Human's have no taste.</p><p>She walked by trees, being led by little Noceda. She saw the one where Luz arrived on the isles. One where she was being chased by this owl creature, and one from the knee. When she realized little Noceda had stopped her in front of the grom tree. "Woah..." She never went to go see it up close, but this one had pictures of Gus, Willow, Amity and her siblings. The owl lady and...some kind of dog? Racoon maybe? The witch couldn't tell. But she did see one thing. Her picture barely hanging on a branch and it brought her to a smile.</p><p>Sure the branch was low but... It was understandable.</p><p>...</p><p>Boscha and Luz's eyes shot open and their hands quickly removed themselves from the orb, They sat staring at each other for a few seconds.</p><p>"You were a cute kid." The bubbly girl laughed out quietly. The witch found herself following suit.</p><p>At least Boscha was right. Human's have no taste.</p><p>Witches? Definitely do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This coven was so iffy to write. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bard Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boscha being a confused gay, and Luz sending her straight into a trance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bard chapter won't be complete without a song! and with that making this chapter suuuper long, Enjoy!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMJm_97QXHA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what did you see~?" </p><p>The human's sing song tone felt contradictory to almost everything the triclops saw. It made her smile fade as she took a deep breath, and she let out an even longer sigh. "I saw...what the human world was like." Boscha rubbed the back of her neck, wanting to avoid the topic entirely. She knows better than anyone memories can trigger something fierce.</p><p>Luz didn't catch the hint. "Well, whatcha think?"</p><p>The witch brought her hand to her chin, pretending to think, but was only looking for a way out. Finally when she found it, her signature grin came back to her.</p><p>"I think your mom is awesome, and humans don't have taste." She crossed her arms against herself, smiling. That only filled Luz with more questions. "Why don't we have taste?" </p><p>Her smile dropped as quickly as it came. But she picked it back up, compliments were not her thing.</p><p>First time for everything. </p><p>"Well, because... your awesome, and all those kids can go meet skinwalkers." Luz was still confused. "Shouldn't we talk about this where we aren't being watch by ghosts in glass?" The human nodded in realization that the entire room could be listening in, and held out her hand.</p><p>Boscha took it almost too fast, and shut her eyes to be taken to the next class. The silence of the room of shortcuts was somewhat peaceful, Luz made it comforting. The witch couldn't tell you why, she just did. Maybe it was because her hand was soft. When Luz let go, the triclops reached for it and grabbed it again. The human let out a soft laugh. "Boscha, we're here."</p><p>The triclops opened her eyes and swiftly let go, wondering what that just was. Also wondering why were they in the auditorium.</p><p>Luz noticed her confusion "For The Bard Track, I have to play songs with magic. But since I don't have any..." The bubbly girl walked behind stage and brought out a few instruments made of bones and a few skulls. Boscha only fell deeper in her confusion. "So how am I going to help exactly?"  </p><p>Luz passed her a guitar and began running over to a set of drums. "Well I'll need you to help me set up, and to tell me if the song is any good." The human chuckled nervously.</p><p>Boscha began fiddling with the strings. Looking down at the spine of the instrument, which was literally a spine. Luz was moving drums and placing skulls. "Sirens are the creatures of Bard magic, so I get to use these." The witch hummed in understanding, her third eye glued to the other girl, comfortable with the silence, but not wanting to leave her earlier question hanging. "So are we gonna talk about what we saw?"</p><p>Luz turned back to the witch, smiling.  "I watched you win your first gold trophy!" Boscha tried to recall the memory herself. All that she could think of was how she felt, at least she had finally tuned the first string. "Anything else?" The bubbly human's smile fell. "I saw what your parents are like..." The witch began to come up with an excuse, anything to change the topic, but the words got caught in her throat, but she forced them out. </p><p>"The humans that made fun of you, obviously didn't deserve you." Her tone was cold, any emotion would've sent her into another breakdown. Luz only gave back a small smile in realization. As silence comfortably set back in, and Boscha tuned the last string instrument.</p><p> "I'm all done." The human returned a thumbs up as Boscha sat in the seats. </p><p>"Oh! I never asked, Do you actually want to hear me play?" Boscha shrugged and realized, her hair was still undone.</p><p>"If you want, but how does this even work?" Luz strummed the guitar with pride and the drums let out a beat. "The instruments play when you sing or play a different one, the magic is you have to know every...part..of the song..." </p><p>Boscha's three eyes went wide. So everytime this girl wanted to play, she had to memorize each section?</p><p>"Ready?" The witch nodded. Two feelings sparked in her, excitement and something...she still couldn't name it.</p><p>Then the first note rang through the room, and Luz closed her eyes. Her soft singing following.</p><p>"I don't know what to do without you~."</p><p>Boscha began to lean towards the music, the human's voice pulling her closer, Her gaze landing on her lips.</p><p>"I don't know where to put my hands~." </p><p>Luz began to slowly pace the stage with her eyes closed.</p><p>"I've been trying to lay my head down... But I'm writing this at three A.M.~!" </p><p>The line slowly increased in volume, from a shy voice, to one beginning to ring as the line went on.</p><p>"I don't need the World to see, that I've been the best I can be~"</p><p>"But"</p><p>"I don't think I could Stand to be, Where you don't See me~"</p><p>Her voice was soft and strong, like a bush of roses. She began softly again. The strum of the guitar, her voice's only company.</p><p>"On sunny days I go out walking~"</p><p>"I end up on a tree-Lined street~"</p><p>Boscha realized she was staring, but she didn't care. Luz's song continued, even if Boscha's mind was roaming elsewhere. </p><p>"I look up at the Gaps Of Sunlight~"</p><p>The witch swore she saw tears on the singing human's face.</p><p>"I miss you more than anything~!"</p><p>Luz was still, strumming the guitar and letting her voice ring against the room with her eyes closed, and Boscha too caught up in her performance to care.</p><p>"I don't need the World to see, that I've been the best I can be~"</p><p>"But"</p><p>"I don't think I could Stand to be, Where you don't See me~"</p><p>Then the music began to pick up its energy again, And so did Luz's voice.</p><p>"And Autumn Comes, When Your Not Yet Done~"</p><p>"with the."</p><p>"Summer, Passing By~"</p><p>"But"</p><p>"I don't think I could Stand to be, Where you don't See me~"</p><p>Then instruments and sounds flowed out of the skulls that the witch had never heard. Finishing in a chaotic beauty of sounds, just like Luz. The thought ran through Boscha's head again before she caught what she had just said to herself, is she sick or something? What is that choking feeling in her chest.</p><p>Thoughts for later, was her conclusion as Luz lightly strummed the guitar. "So whatcha think? A+ or an F?" </p><p>Boscha pretended to think for a minute. "I'm gonna be honest. If that doesn't pass you the class? Nothing will." </p><p>The two girls smiled at each other in silence for a while, until they remembered they had to put away the instruments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Casually adds Slow Burn to tags*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Construction Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Building Possibilities<br/>And burning em slowly</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it bad I headcanon Boscha to show affection through Competition?<br/>does it show?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the instruments were put away, Boscha took Luz's hand before the human even offered. "Next class?" Luz chuckled softly and nodded as Boscha closed her eyes. </p><p>She should leave her hair down more. </p><p>"We going or what?" The human didn't realize she had been admiring the athlete for so long. "Yeah! yeah! Sorry." So Luz pulled her into the room of shortcuts, and began to lead the happy triclops to the Construction track room. Both squeezing each others hands back and forth as if some pointless competition. Until Luz let go and Boscha restrained herself from repeating her actions from earlier.</p><p>The scent of clay and charcoal filled her nose. "Where are we?" </p><p>"Construction Track's art class! I have a sculpting assignment." The bubbly human walked to a cabinet and pulled out a notebook. "We have to make a terrifying monster and I've got an idea." She put the notebook down on a desk, and walked over to the giant ball of clay.</p><p>The witch looked at the open page. The creature had long ears, lots of fur, and bird like talons with giant wings. She wasn't sure what it was, but she would copy the drawing to a T.</p><p>But the question tugged on her.</p><p>"What is this thing anyway?" The human was walking back with two aprons and handed one to Boscha. "Uhm... it's my friend. Eda, she's kinda...sick?"</p><p>The witch perked up at that. "Sick how?" She began sculpting the owl lady. "Cursed I'm pretty sure. At least she says she's cursed?" Boscha almost started the body before Luz told her they're only making the head. While scheme's ran through Boscha's mind. "Before we go back to potions, can we grab a few things from the greenhouse?" Luz nodded. "We can take some of my plants." Luz's tone had shifted, it sounded fake.</p><p>Boscha had about had it with fake, fake friends, fake smiles, and her fake self. "Hey. Luz?" </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>Splat!</p><p>A ball of extra wet clay landed on Luz's apron and Boscha was already, readying another one with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Oh it is SO on." </p><p>By the end of their 20 minute fight, Boscha was glad she knew cleaning spells, the girl laughing on the ground with her could definitely throw. </p><p>After the laughter calmed down, the two stayed there for another minute just smiling, with the occasional chuckle. Luz had been the next to speak up from the hazy happiness.</p><p>"What were we talking about again" Her voice was soft and genuine again, so Boscha didn't respond, just to get her to say something again. "Boscha?" Luz had looked over with a small blush starting to rise. Boscha was laying down on her side, facing her, and messy hair is so, so cute.</p><p>"Hm?" Boscha's soft smile almost pulled Luz forward. "What were we talking about?" The witch got up and pointed to the statue, the cleaning spell could wait until the statue was done. Luz finally sat up. "Oh right, We're only making the head now, this isn't due for a while." Boscha helped the girl up, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Luz squeezed back until another fit of laughter erupted from the two. "Okay, We should actually work now." Luz finally began sculpting again and Boscha groaned, but reluctantly followed suit. Using scalpels, brushes  </p><p>The two worked in more peaceful silence until the sculpture was finished. "Now we have to cook this part in the kiln, and I can do the rest later." The bubbly girl picked up a tray, and Boscha cast a spell to move it. "Want me to handle that while you put things away?" Luz nodded and began to pick up her notebook and put away the tools as Boscha walked into the prep room. There was paintings, sculptures, some figurines, the whole room was decorated by students artwork. Just as Luz finished washing the brushes, she heard a knock and seething, watching Boscha run back into the room with a burnt hand and an annoyed expression, she ran over to check for damage.</p><p>"The Kiln is so, so, small. Why would it be so small? Who in their right mind said a Kiln should be the size of a cardboard box?!" She had a good point to be fair.</p><p>"The Nurse is off today too, right?" Boscha nodded, holding the wrist of her burnt hand, looking down at it. Her hair was still down, she noticed.</p><p>"Oh! My Healing Track class did a project on burn wound healing, we can go there and get my batch." Luz didn't see Boscha cast it, but her guess was Boscha casted a cleaning spell, seeing all the dry clay clump up into a ball. "Sure, As long as you don't poison me." Boscha smiled and held out her bad hand, instead Luz wrapped her arm around Boscha's, catching the witch off guard, but she leaned into the touch. Luz had to fight back the blush.</p><p>"Friends don't poison each other."</p><p>"You haven't been on the Isle long enough." </p><p>Boscha closed her eyes as Luz pulled her into the shortcuts room with a strong pull.</p><p>A smile plastered on her face.</p><p>She won that argument,</p><p>And Luz was a cute loser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a lil short, Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Healing Coven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because I can't write Slow Burn correctly.</p><p>Don't eat medical supplies kids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boscha was pulled into the Healing Track classroom with the huffy human. She was giggling at Luz, who was too busy grumbling to herself to notice, so she sat down on the floor.</p><p>Boscha watched her drag over a few boxes of bottles. Luz grabbed the one with her name on it and tasted a drop of it. "Thankfully, it's still good. We did this project a week ago."</p><p>The witch had a look of concern "You sure you're supposed to eat like, anything you make in here?" Luz absentmindedly nodded, prepping some bandages. Boscha was still skeptical, but pulled out her scroll with her good hand, and began searching things up.</p><p>"Hand." Luz sounded tired, Boscha finally looked up from her scroll and saw the human sitting over her lap with half open eyes. A Blush quickly took its place on the triclops as she brought up her hand to have it bandaged.</p><p>The applied mix Luz made immediately numbed her hand, There's no way she was supposed to eat that. If anything the sloppy bandage work proved it.</p><p>"All doneeeee~!" Yup, absolutely no way she was supposed to eat that. Luz was about to get up when Boscha pulled her back down. "Nope! Your staying here until whatever...this is? Wears off." The human pouted dramatically and yawned, then began giggling to herself again.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Luz almost fell off her, so she put her good arm behind the human until she stopped giggling. "Chac n Meese" She began laughing so hard she was snorting again. Boscha couldn't help but smile at the display. Luz yawned a few more times, then leaned her head on Boscha's shoulder and closed her eyes. Boscha kept her arm around the girl, and fighting back a blush.</p><p>"Wanna hear about my first day?" Boscha hummed in response, that same pulling feeling trying its best to make itself known. Boscha knew it was there, but promptly ignored it. "My first day on the isles I broke into the Conformatorium." It took all of Boscha's strength not to choke on whatever breath she was holding. The mix must've made her delusional too, you don't just break into the Conformatorium and live.</p><p>"I saw Warden Wrath, he talked funny." Luz nuzzled into Boscha's neck and the blush just couldn't be fought anymore, it was a losing battle.</p><p>Hehe, Luz-ing battle.</p><p>Titan, what was in that Mix?</p><p>"The next day, I got tricked by a wizard. Then I stabbed him." Boscha was both proud and very confused. Then she felt another nuzzle and the heat returned to her face. "That...was the right thing to do Noceda." Luz mumbled something into the witch's neck.</p><p>"What was that?" Boscha tilted her head slightly to peek at the human, who's eyes were still closed. Luz managed back a whisper. "Your hair is so soffffffft." Boscha quietly laughed back a response, "Because I take care of it." Luz repositioned herself back into the crook of Boscha's neck, and the witch could've sworn she would've died from the blood rushing to her head. </p><p>"Your..."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"..." All that was left was an infuriated Boscha and a quietly sleeping Luz. The witch pulled out her scroll and began jotting down ingredients. Every so often Luz would move closer to Boscha, and Boscha's arm would move with her. If she wasn't getting up for a while, she could at least get this plan going.</p><p>Hopefully the greenhouse has a Corpsebloom. Where was she going to get other impossible ingredients. Especially human blood.</p><p>Human blood is very magic-less by nature, to where it can even cancel out a lot of highly magical ingredients, in a highly magic-dense potion. A potion that would kill a witch.</p><p>Or help a curse. </p><p>She put her scroll away and stared at the girl sleeping on her, the feeling rose in her chest again. Taking her scroll back out, she wanted to ask Amity about it, but she hadn't been able to reach her all week. Edric then, On the otherside a scroll was shaking profusely and he picked up.</p><p>"Hey Ed? I know we don't talk much but I need help." </p><p>She heard something explode and finally he spoke up. "Sup Boscha, whatcha need?" </p><p>The girl took a deep breath then began describing the feelings bubbling in her from today, all the events that caused them. </p><p>Except now of course, Luz's quiet breathing matched her own and she just...couldn't bring herself to wake her.</p><p>And this would be her own little secret. After listening to Ed hum for about a minute, he finally responded. "In this house we call it blight syndrome, But it's really just a hard crush." The word hit Boscha like a Slitherbeast.</p><p>"So who's the lucky wi-"</p><p>She hung up. Only mad because it made sense, so, so much sense, why she was spending all day with this person she barely knew till her breakdown. Why she just spent the better half of the hour trying to think where to find a Corpsebloom and more.</p><p>All for this girl who was just...nice to her.</p><p>Boscha facepalmed then seethed, her burnt hand reminding her of the day, and how much she enjoyed it.</p><p>Boscha groaned, then put her face in the sleeping girl's hair.</p><p>Do all humans smell like Pine?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Detention Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who noticed the character tag change?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boscha cast another spell, lifting the warm human off of her, then she cleaned up the room, her burnt hand barely stung now.</p><p>She grabbed some chalk and kept drawing until she opened the room of shortcuts off of memory. She slowly lifted Luz with the spell and brought her through with her, looking for any indication of the greenhouse... Or the potions room.</p><p>Then she heard another door shut, freezing her in her tracks.</p><p>"Viney, I swear I heard a door just shut in here!"</p><p>"How could you hear it but Barcus didn't?"</p><p>Then she heard a bark. Wow his parents put in no effort huh.</p><p>She used a muffle spell to make sure nothing would wake Luz, she had a decision to make.</p><p>Ask for help?</p><p>Or book it and let them wonder why you have a sleeping, could be, hostage.</p><p>She quietly sighed and slumped against the wall she put Luz, and the human's head still fell on Boscha's shoulder. She sighed, this girl. Can she even approach these people? She just put her good arm back around Luz to try and shake her nerves. The sleeping human nuzzled her again, nerves going haywire, Boscha recast the levitation spell and began walking down a ramp towards the voices.</p><p>"H-hello?" What on Titan's left nose was that? Boscha doesn't stutter.</p><p>The tall boy pumped his fists in celebration. "Told you I heard a door close!" The brunette just rolled her eyes and glared at Boscha. "Why are you in here Boscha?" Her tone cut through the three eyed witch like daggers, and guilt began filling Boscha's lungs. She took a deep breath.</p><p>"I am trying to get into the greenhouse." Boscha's response was quick and she focused most of her magic keeping Luz off the ground.</p><p>"Why is Luz with you?" Viney was slowly moving towards Boscha and her glare seemed never-ending. Her patience must've been thin.</p><p>"I was helping her with assignments today. All her classes." Is this what a slitherbeast encounter was like? She was beyond stressed and actually kinda scared.</p><p>What on Titan did this human do to her.</p><p>"Why is she asleep?" Her tone softened lightly, maybe she'd get out of this alive.</p><p>"She bandaged up my hand with something she made in her healing class, but she also kinda...ate some?" Boscha rubbed the back of her neck, as far as the isles goes, eating random stuff isn't something everyone does.</p><p>Viney nodded, seeing the triclops bandaged hand. She took a deep breath. "Your not allowed to tell anyone about this room." Viney began to lead the way, Jerbo and Barcus following.</p><p>Boscha took a second to catch up when they opened the door. "Why do you trust me?" Probably not the best thing to ask.</p><p>Viney held up a red strand of hair. "This, was on Bil-"</p><p>"Lore's." Viney raised an eyebrow then continued. "Lore's coat, I thought he ate you. But if he trusts you enough to do anything that would leave a trace on him, you can't be bad." Boscha let out a breath she was holding, Jerbo was still on edge. She didn't want to leave Luz's friends any loose ends. "After this, I won't be back in here." Then she looked back to Luz. "At least not by myself." She set Luz down against the greenhouse door.</p><p>"G-Good! You better!" Jerbo's voice was way to shakey to be intimidating. On any other occasion, The triclops would've laughed.</p><p>But that brunette was terrifying. She let down the muffle spell and began to whisper.</p><p>"If Luz wakes up, tell her to meet me in potions." Boscha walked through the door.</p><p>She knew what she was looking for and was surprised to find it next to the death seat from earlier. Corpseblooms are very literal to their names...</p><p>What was in this soil?</p><p>She shook the thought away and cast a spell to make a duplicate of the flower and it's pot, taking the replica and running to the potion track room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Protective Viney is great. Thanks Lore!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Potions Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz wakes up to momma Viney</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jerbo wins again!" The plant-abomination witch yelled a little too loud.</p><p>With a loud, pained groan, Luz began to stir awake, the sudden cold jolting her senses once.</p><p>"Wher'm I?" she opened her eyes slowly the bright room. Her voice came out too soft to be heard, and she was reaching for someone who wasn't there.</p><p>Viney lightly groaned. "Why are you so good at Hexes Hold'em?"</p><p>"One of the blight kids is in my game club, if I can beat him, I can beat anyone." The human's body didn't want to move, the fatigue of the day finally caught up to her. Finally she found her voice to whine.</p><p>"Vineeeeeey, where's Boschaa?" Luz leaned forward and almost hit her head on the ground, barely catching herself. Viney rushed over and helped her up. "Better question is, where is your brain Luz? What are you doing around Boscha of all witches?" The human mentally winced and remembered, no one knew about today. "She isn't that bad aft-" Viney cut her off.</p><p>"Isn't that bad? The little menace is part of the same people who keep spiking Jerbo's abomination projects! They keep trying to give the beast-keeping kid's animals chocolate! She literally broke Barcus' Crystal ball because it 'looked at her funny.' How do you excuse that behavior?!" Luz brought her hand up to the sky dramatically with a smile. "With a redemption arc!" Viney brought an open palm to her head with force. "This isn't a book or a show Luz! How are you gonna wipe away someone's bad attitude in a day!" The human's smile quickly dropped</p><p>"She's just been in the wrong crowd!" Luz slapped a hand over her mouth too late. Viney just sighed at the excuse laid out in front of her. "Luz, She herself dropped a trash bin on you, Willow, and Gus. Titan someone said she was gonna use you as target practice! You still gonna take her hand when she tells you to trust her? Your playing into her tricks!"</p><p>Luz bit back everything she should've shouted.</p><p>"Who are you gonna trust Luz? Us, your friends, and every warning sign in the world? Or a triclops who thinks she can buy better friends than you."</p><p>The human already had made her decision. "Fine then, you guys can watch over me, this is the shortcut room, tell me where she is and you can watch how it goes."</p><p>Viney sighed, wanting to break something until Barcus nudged her leg. She looked down at him in a furious silence. "She gets one chance, she messes it up, and we all learn what Bill's-"</p><p>"Lore" The human corrected, Viney just rolled her eyes. "Lore's favorite snack is."</p><p>Luz nodded. "So where is she?"</p><p>Viney was hesitant, wanting to just lie and say the greenhouse or the barn or something. "She said when you wake up, tell her to go through the potions room." The brunette's tone deadpanned again, meaning she was definitely not happy with the human's decision.</p><p>Luz walked up to the potions track door and peeked inside. Boscha's hair was in a ponytail and she was making something. Luz stepped through after Boscha had set everything down.</p><p>"Hey Boscha!"</p><p>"Ah!" The three eyed witch turned around and found the human a little close for comfort, sitting on a table. "Oh, Luz, you woke up." She turned back to the bubbling concoction, putting all of her focus to it and not the human behind her.</p><p>"Whatcha makin?" Luz's singsong tone broke her focus again.</p><p>"It's a surprise for you. But I will need your help..." Boscha's began to crack her neck, it was tired from watching magic violently bubble and violate her potion. From all the exotic plants she had gathered, there was no other equalizer for this. "Whatcha need?"</p><p>Boscha stood for a minute, looking for a way to phrase this. hmm....</p><p>Lay out the ingredients, go through the process, one step at a time.</p><p>"Well, to make potions, we use highly magical ingredients, the magic bubbles through the mix unless it is equalized right?" The human nodded, she put her elbows on the desk top and watched the rapid bubbling. "And?"</p><p>"Well, no equalizer we have in school will fix this, except for...human blood." Luz's eyes widened, one of the few lessons Eda ever taught her was never give any witch your blood, not even kids.</p><p>And if it's something Eda taught her on her own time. That means it was beyond important.</p><p>"And if I do, what will happen?"</p><p>"The potion will equalize, the rest is a surprise." Luz just stayed hesitant.</p><p>"It's a surprise for your friend. The cursed one." The human kept gaining more questions. "And if I do give this to her, what will happen?" </p><p>"That's the surprise!" Boscha gave the human her warmest smile as Luz put her hand over the bottle, Then Boscha took a second to think. "How do you want to do this in the most comfortable way?"</p><p>Luz thought for a few seconds then smiled. "Summoning style!" She giggled quietly and bit near the nail of her thumb, letting her blood drip into the potion and watching it simmer.</p><p>Boscha took the bandage off her hand and quickly applied it to Luz's thumb, smiling a bit that none got anywhere else. "School is almost over, so after I bottle this, can you get it them safe?"</p><p>"Safer than a box turtle!" Boscha giggled quietly and began filling three bottles.</p><p>Finally, something good to put on the list of things she's done. </p><p>Luz looked over to the door through shortcuts, Viney's surprised look staring back. </p><p>"Ready to go?" The human's attention snapped back to the witch in the room, Who had let her hair back down.</p><p>Cute, No! Bad bi-brain! "Yeah!" Boscha hugged Luz and whispered softly "Thank you." Catching the human off guard before the bell rang and they ran out the front door, Boscha giving her the bottles, before they both headed home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder who knows that reference Luz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Bad Girl Coven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solo scenes are so hard to capture.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Luz! I saw a fly landed on my nose! I tried to eat!"</p>
<p>Too much of a day for that. She just walked through the door, ignoring Hooty's rambling, He got one last sentence in.</p>
<p>"What's in the bag?"</p>
<p>Luz shut the living door, Eda was asleep on the couch, while king was piling plush toys in a corner. </p>
<p>"Hey King." The human let out a yawn as the tiny demon ran over. "Luz! Help me build my army!" </p>
<p>The Owl Lady let out a low groan as she started getting up. "Could you keep it down while you do it? Or bring it up to Luz's room."</p>
<p>Luz picked the little demon up, who let out a little whine in response until head scratches were promptly delivered. "Hey kid, what's in the bag?"</p>
<p>Luz forgot she had the satchel on her and placed king down, then placed down the bottles the triclops filled on the table. "A witch in my potions class made them and said they were a gift, but I also don't know what's in them."</p>
<p>Eda sat up with several cracks and pops from her back and picked up one of the bottles, turning it in her hand, then taking the cork out and giving it a whiff, then looked at Luz puzzled. "Hexside got some Corpseblooms?" Luz only gave back another questioning look. "Better question, Hexside has the stuff to make this drinkable... Mind if I try one?" Luz lightly shook her head. "They said it was for you anyway, I kinda told them about your curse..." The human rubbed the back of her neck as Eda chugged the small bottle. Then looked at in confusion.</p>
<p>"You sure someone from your school made thi-?" Eda's didn't make it through her sentence before Luz's excitement shown through her face. King wearing the same expression, before being first to yell</p>
<p>"Eda! your heart stone!" Luz bounced in her seat while Eda used a spell for a mirror, the black coloring retreated noticeably far.</p>
<p>"Well would you look at that..." Eda picked up the other two bottles and put them in a cabinet, feeling a little less tired. "Didn't taste bad either... Who is this kid? How did they even get the stuff to make one of these things, or well... How did they make one of these so strong? Especially without killing someone."</p>
<p>"I guess she's talented?" Luz just shrugged while petting king. Eda just had more questions.</p>
<p>"Why not just drink the rest?" Luz got up and King ran off.</p>
<p>"Well if it pushes the curse back, it will probably be better to save for last resorts." The witch leaned on the counter, "Now who's this witch. A Blight?"</p>
<p>The human shook her head. "I don't know what her last name is, but her first name is Boscha." The witch hummed in response. "Next time you see her, tell her to make me some more and I'll pay her." The human nodded, laying her head down on the counter.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Boscha was walking back through the woods to her home, the walk back was peaceful this time. She felt a little lighter.</p>
<p>She got through the door and to her room, back in her bed.</p>
<p>Looking at all the awards across her room.</p>
<p>She went back down stairs to the table and wrote her parents a note, then wrote several more, stashing them away with a spell.</p>
<p>Heading to the market. But she had a different stop to make first.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Amity couldn't decide what she hated more. Hooty, Not being able to walk, Or the fact no one would answer the knocking on the front door. Ed and Em are Titan knows where, Parents are working, and There wasn't a way to send an abomination to do it. Then she heard footsteps approach her door and began to ready spells. "Who's there?!" No response came except a letter from under the door. Thank titan she knew levitation spells.</p>
<p>The parchment flew over to her and landed in her hands, when she opened it, blood rushed to her face. Being greeted by Luz singing her heart out with a guitar and a note. She put the picture in her desk, and began to read the note.</p>
<p>"Blight, I'm sorry for everything I've done since we were kids. I know you've never wanted to be my friend, but your a really good one. So, I'm sorry. Luz and I missed the field trip so we spent the day around the school. I hope you like the picture. I have more if you want them, just gotta ask." Amity knew who this was from just by the handwriting, and she couldn't believe it. So she didn't.</p>
<p>By tomorrow she would be walking again, watching Boscha cause her usual havoc. </p>
<p>But this time, being there to stop it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's the endgame</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Emperor's Coven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Next day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bluz isn't the official ship name, I just use it cause Luscha is too confusing to read, Boscha X Luz is so much to write.<br/>it is my little ship name for it because I feel like it reasonably fits both sides.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight woke up stressed.</p>
<p>As was the life of a Blight, stressful, but preparing for Boscha's prank day mentally was stressful as well.</p>
<p>The Green haired witch took her foot off her stretcher and undid the cast, beginning her morning routine. Moving fast to get to school before the triclops to catch her in the act...</p>
<p>Maybe she was moving fast to avoid her family.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Boscha's room was empty.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Maybe</p>
<p>Luz was sitting on the steps of Hexside earlier than usual. The human was a little paranoid after the day beforehand, so she left Eda and king breakfast and a note.</p>
<p>Maybe coming so early was a bad idea.</p>
<p>Granted it was about 20 minutes before school would usually start but still...</p>
<p>Early.</p>
<p>She scanned the crowd of kids for her friends until she was blindsided by Gus</p>
<p>"Luz!"</p>
<p>"Ah! Oh, Hi Gus, what's up?" The little witch had a look of excitement on his face.</p>
<p>"The emperor's coven was Awesome! Where were you? Me and Willow tried to get ahold of you yesterday, then remembered you don't have a scroll." Gus took a seat next to Luz on the step as Willow walked up waving to the two and sitting down. "Gus how do you run so fast?" Willow was trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Practice!" He smiled back the tired witch as Luz began to speak''</p>
<p>"I was just late yesterday and missed the trip, what happe-" The human was cut off by the warning bell and the three talked on the way to their lockers.</p>
<p>Well Gus and Willow talked, yesterday should stay Luz's little secret, The three got to Gus' Locker first. After getting it to drop his stuff, Luz noticed a the bag on it had a logo she recognized. Gus just stared at it in confusion. "What's this?" Gus poked it a few times before trying to open it.</p>
<p>"Those are Lifesavers. They're human candy!" Luz helped Gus open the packaging and the three each took a few pieces. Willow just looked at the sugary...thing she had in her hand. Gus noticed the note delivered with the candy and opened it, beginning to read it</p>
<p>"Where did they come from?" Willow turned and noticed all the students receiving gifts from their lockers. Some books, some got letters that contained something worthwhile enough to get a reaction out of them. "Where did all of this come from?" Luz looked around for anyone who could have done it, spotting amity.</p>
<p>With a smug smile she walked over to the girl, sneaking up on her. "Hey Amityyyy~" The Green haired witch turned around but kept her gaze on the second photo given to her, looking up and blushing at her crush. "H-hey Luz." The human smiled, "Thanks for setting this up."</p>
<p>Amity just looked back in confusion. "What exactly did I set up?" Amity looked past Luz and watched Gus shovel candy at his Human club. "All these gifs right?" </p>
<p>"This wasn't me Luz, I can talk to you about it later after I find Boscha." Amity turned and walked away. "A-alright, Good Luck!" The human ran back through the halls to Gus and Willow, arriving at her locker. Willow opened it and it gently gave her the books she already knew it had, and...</p>
<p>"Ah!!!!" Willow screamed as a bright smile hit her face, A flower, shielded in a spell, it didn't even seem to exist. I had only a stem and the flower itself, the white petal jutting out the of bloom like horns. "A Ghost Orchid!"</p>
<p>Luz and Gus gave questioning looks as the letter fell into Willow's hands. The Paper was blank, so was Gus', Looking back at his, he finally shouted.</p>
<p>"Illusion Magic! Only you can read your letter!"</p>
<p>Luz and Willow made a sound of acknowledgement and began walking to their first period classes.</p>
<p>On Luz's way to her classes, she watched Viney open up a present with a some griffon toys and a sip of paper, then her letter. Luz then ran to her locker, Potions could wait. Playing the zelda chest theme in her head as she walked up to her locker and it spat out her study books and... A collection of paper and notebooks?</p>
<p>There were about twenty notebooks and the front of each had glyphs that she recognized and some she didn't. She opened the light spell one and ripped off the first page, only to see it regenerate.</p>
<p>A wide smile took place on her, then came the letter. "Dear Luz, Thank you for all you did yesterday. This isn't enough to repay you at all.. the glyph on the front can be changed and that's watch determines what is on every page. I hope you enjoy." All the I's were dotted with hearts. This was Boscha's doing?</p>
<p>Luz rushed to her potions class, not finding the triclops anywhere. So she used the shortcuts to check all over the school, yet found her in the room of shortcuts with a blanket and a pillow, Viney sat next to her, Then tapped her on the third eye. "Alright, time to go, class starts soon." The triclops groaned</p>
<p>"Five more minutes..."</p>
<p>Luz couldn't hold back her smile.</p>
<p>The triclops handed a pouch to Viney. </p>
<p>"After school can you help me get a few things... I don't want to go home for a while."</p>
<p>Viney looked over and nodded</p>
<p>"How about we get you through school first?"</p>
<p>Boscha just let out another groan, as Luz went back to potions, Boscha making it to class in the middle of it.</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Amity's second note</p>
<p>"Everyone in the school with a working set of eyes knows you've got Blight syndrome, Except Noceda. You and Skara have been the best two people I could've known and I dropped the ball... so I wish you goodluck Blight. I'll be there to help you anytime."</p>
<p>A single wet spot was on the paper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is so painful, Boscha has been redeemed but still feels like Noceda needs better, So until she is better, Blight wins</p>
<p>SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE I'VE WRAPPED UP IN THIS SHIP AND THEN GAVE T H I S ENDING TOO,,<br/>Hope You Enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>